


Una voce nel buio

by kanako91



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [18]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Angst and Porn, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, In the Dark, Loneliness, Neck Kissing, Partner Betrayal, Prompt Fill, Sex While Standing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Mentre i Proci banchettano, Penelope riceve una visita inaspettata+ BACIOPAPERA:Baci sulla schiena
Relationships: Hermes/Penelope
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Una voce nel buio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melianar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melianar/gifts).



Congedate le ancelle, Penelope si chiuse la porta alle spalle e con questa le voci e le risate degli uomini che avevano occupato la sua casa, da così tanto che ormai non erano più ospiti. Erano invasori.

Ma continuava a comprarsi tempo, nella speranza che si stancassero delle sue scuse e tornassero da dove erano venuti. Vicino alla finestra la attendeva il telaio, con il sudario per suo suocero in lavorazione, la sua unica distrazione diventata ora una nuova scusa. Lo era da settimane ormai, e Penelope non aveva idea di quanto ancora avrebbe retto.

Era la sua unica speranza.

Ogni tanto si chiedeva se concludere il suo lavoro e scegliere un marito tra gli assedianti. Dopotutto non ne poteva più di doverli sfamare, di ascoltare le loro chiacchiere e battute, di destreggiarsi tra le loro pretese. Era la loro regina ma, senza suo marito al fianco, quegli uomini erano calati sulla reggia come avvoltoi senza curarsi di lei. Erano un bottino, lei e il regno, e non interessava a nessuno se lei fosse disposta a spartirlo.

L’unico a sembrare interessato a Penelope di per sé era Anfinomo, con i suoi modi gentili e le chiacchiere che scambiavano, senza che lei sentisse il bisogno di piantarsi le unghie nella carne per non graffiargli la faccia in preda alla frustrazione.

Ogni tanto pensava di finire la tela e annunciare il suo nome come prescelto.

Ogni tanto.

Perché le sue mani poi tornavano subito al telaio e non per proseguire il lavoro.

Come ogni sera da qualche settimana a quella parte, Penelope si aiutò con le spolette a liberare i fili intrecciati durante il giorno, riga per riga.

«Un espediente interessante».

A quella voce, bassa e sconosciuta, le fiammelle delle lanterne tremarono fino a estinguersi.

La camera piombò nel buio, solo intorno a lei persisteva un alone di luce che filtrava dalle imposte della finestra.

Erano state già chiuse al suo ingresso. Erano chiuse in quel momento.

«Chi va là?» chiese, una spoletta del telaio stretta in pugno.

«Qualcuno che apprezza quel che stai facendo, Regina di Itaca».

La voce proveniva dal lato opposto della stanza, dove le ombre erano più fitte. Ma le sarebbe bastato aspettare ancora un po’ perché anche quella parte le fosse visibile.

«E cosa starei facendo?»

«Ti stai guadagnando tempo» disse la voce, da un punto diverso rispetto a prima. «Il genere di impresa a cui non posso che plaudire».

Qualcosa in lei si quietò. Non c’era più il battere furioso del cuore che le rimbombava nelle orecchie, la tensione le lasciò i muscoli e le fece allentare la presa sulla spoletta.

_Non è uno di loro_ , era il sussurro nella sua mente. _Sei al sicuro._

Era un’idea ridicola, perché era pur sempre una donna sola nella propria stanza con quello che senza dubbio era un uomo, di cui non conosceva nemmeno le intenzioni. Ma allo stesso tempo…

«Sei qui per fermarmi?» gli chiese.

«Oh no. Sono qui per ammirare il tuo lavoro».

La voce era ora alle sue spalle.

Quando si era mosso?

Penelope non si voltò per cercarlo nella penombra, no. Si voltò verso il telaio e riprese la sua opera di disfacimento.

Lo sconosciuto rimase alle sue spalle. Ne sentiva la presenza senza doverlo vedere, i suoi occhi su di lei. Eppure non avvertiva alcuna tensione, come quando c’era qualcuno a osservarla senza che lei potesse tenerlo sotto controllo con un’occhiata. Non si sentiva in pericolo, ma più come se lui le stesse facendo la guardia e lei potesse quindi abbassare la sua.

«Quel che mi affascina di più è che non lo fai perché stai aspettando tuo marito» mormorò lui, qualche passo più vicino.

«Perché no?»

«Perché in cuor tuo sai la verità».

Penelope continuò a tirare filo dopo filo dal lavoro di quella mattina.

«Né lo stai facendo per devozione materna, in modo da non privare tuo figlio della sua eredità».

Dopotutto Telemaco stava già tentando di gestire la sua eredità. Se non fosse stato per lei, si sarebbe già fatto ammazzare per qualche sua alzata d’ingegno per mostrarsi il maschio di casa.

«Ho poco peso sulla sua eredità» disse però.

Una risata bassa giunse così vicino a lei, che ne sentì il respiro sul retro del collo, dove le accarezzarono la pelle alcune ciocche di capelli sfuggite all’acconciatura.

«Una brava nuora che tesse il sudario del suocero, per assicurarsi di tenere fede al marito assente e di proteggere il diritto di loro figlio» disse la voce.

Non la toccava, non ancora, ma ne sentiva il corpo a un soffio dal suo e, attraverso la stoffa della veste, qualcosa le sfiorò le caviglie.

Ali.

«Un bel modo per farsi ricordare» proseguì lui, il fiato che le accarezzava l’orecchio. «Per quanto si perderà l’aspetto più affascinante di questa tua trovata».

Faticava a immaginare quale fosse secondo lui. Nessuno avrebbe voluto sapere altro, le motivazioni che lui aveva elencato erano più che soddisfacenti.

Le mani di Penelope si fermarono sul telaio.

Dopotutto a chi poteva importare che lei avesse desideri e paure, e che questi non avessero a che vedere solo con gli uomini della sua famiglia?

A guidare le sue mani nel disfare la tela erano i dubbi: chi le garantiva che se avesse scelto di sposare Anfinomo, lui sarebbe stato ancora gentile e rispettoso dopo il matrimonio? Che, appena ottenuto ciò che voleva, non si sarebbe rivelato come gli altri?

No, Penelope voleva solo che gli ospiti indesiderati si stancassero di lei e se ne andassero, lasciandola di nuovo libera e padrona del suo tempo.

Lo sconosciuto posò le mani sulle sue e la accompagnò nel disfare quel che rimaneva del lavoro del giorno, quasi anche per lui fosse di fondamentale importanza che quell’inganno continuasse.

Lo trovò caldo e confortante quando si lasciò andare contro di lui, e non le interessava vederlo in volto per sapere chi fosse.

Dicevano che una dea avesse suo marito sotto la sua protezione. Ora anche lei avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso. Ma sospettava che non fosse una di quelle cose che si potevano dire in giro.

Tutti sapevano cosa voleva dire per una donna essere protetta da un dio.

Lui fece scivolare le dita sul dorso delle sue mani, per risalire lungo gli avambracci, in una carezza lenta ed esplorativa.

Penelope si concentrò sul suo lavoro, per quanto fosse curiosa – _impaziente_ – di cosa lui volesse fare. Non voleva permettersi di sperare, perché c’erano speranze che infrante erano bocconi troppo amari da mandare giù.

Ma voleva che continuasse a toccarla e lui le portò le mani sulle spalle, le labbra le sfiorarono l’orecchio, le baciarono il lembo di pelle appena al di sotto e andarono giù lungo il lato del collo.

Oh, quel brivido che le percorse la schiena al tocco delle sue labbra.

Era una cosa da poco, forse. Ma dopo tutti quegli anni da sola nel talamo d’ulivo, a vederecome minacce gli uomini fuori dalle mura della sua stanza, quel piccolo gesto e le parole di prima sciolsero la stanchezza che la affliggeva. Rese più leggero il lavoro delle sue mani sul telaio, ogni carezza e bacio le dava nuova forza.

Raggiunse la fine della tela, quando lui sfilò le fibule che le tenevano chiusa la veste sulla spalla destra. La stoffa le ricadde intorno ai fianchi, retta solo dalla cintura.

Penelope abbandonò la testa indietro alla carezza dell’aria della stanza, mentre le mani di lui le sfioravano le schiena e giravano intorno alla vita per cingergliela. Strofinò il naso contro la sua spalla, vi posò un bacio, e c’era qualcosa in quella delicatezza che rischiava di farle cedere le ginocchia.

Fu lei allora a mettere le mani sulle sue, a portargliele sui seni, a indicargli come darle piacere mentre si inarcava contro di lui e sospirava piano, quasi un suono più forte avrebbe potuto interrompere quello che le sembrava un sogno.

Ma ne aveva fatti di sogni simili, e per quanto il tocco potesse sembrare vivido, al risveglio non rimaneva altro che un rinnovato e doloroso desiderio per quell’inganno della mente.

Lui era troppo vero per esserlo e, data la sua natura, lo sarebbe stato anche se avesse scelto di visitarla in sogno. Ma il corpo contro il suo era reale, così come l’erezione che premeva alla base della schiena, il tocco delle dita sui capezzoli e i baci umidi sul collo.

Quei baci continuarono lungo il dorso, una lenta discesa dalla base del collo, tra le scapole, mentre le mani scivolavano giù dai seni per tenerla per la vita. Seguì la strada tracciata dalla colonna con labbra bollenti, carezze umide della lingua e piccoli morsi, quando si lasciò distrarre dalla morbidezza intorno ai fianchi.

Penelope afferrò i montanti del telaio, mentre lui le scioglieva la cinta e la veste si raccoglieva intorno ai suoi piedi, così lui poté riprendere il suo percorso. Sostò più a lungo sul piccolo colle alla base della schiena, la soglia del solco tra le natiche. Poi le aprì le gambe, inclinandole i fianchi per esporla a lui e respirarle contro la pelle, e premette la bocca aperta contro di lei.

Quasi a divorarla.

Penelope strinse con ancora più forza i montanti del telaio, il viso premuto contro la spalla mentre lui la lambiva con cura, baciava le labbra della sua femminilità e ogni tanto le faceva sapere –con un tocco provocatore– che sapeva benissimo cosa richiedeva attenzione poco più giù. Ma sembrava determinato a mostrarle come poteva portarla al limite anche per altre vie.

E ci riuscì.

Penelope si stava ancora riprendendo da quella prima ondata di piacere, quando lui si rialzò e scivolò in lei finché gli fu possibile. Lo sentì immobile alle sue spalle, intanto che il suo corpo lo accomodava e riprendeva fiato, ma quando lui ricominciò a muoversi dentro e fuori di lei, il movimento, la posizione, la sua presenza inebriante… tutto così difficile da comprendere appieno, soprattutto mentre il piacere di prima le vibrava ancora in corpo.

Si mossero insieme, finché lui non le cinse la vita con un braccio, le sfiorò l’orecchio con le labbra, chino su di lei, e intrufolò una mano di nuovo tra le sue gambe.

«Davanti a questo telaio, non sentirti più sola» le disse.

Fu il colpo finale.

Penelope tremò sotto il suo tocco e le spinte dei suoi fianchi. Un lamentò le uscì dalla bocca, impossibile da trattenere, e si aggrappò al telaio mentre lui riaccendeva ancora una volta la fiamma, senza nemmeno interrompersi, per poi farla precipitare con lui in uno spazio senza tempo dove lei non era più sola e il dio degli inganni sorrideva contro la sua spalla come un amante orgoglioso.

**Author's Note:**

> A quanto pare quest’anno la mitologia greca è un leitmotiv del mio p0rnfest!  
> La responsabilità di questo prompt è di Mel e il suo ritorno di fiamma con la mitologia greca, che ha trascinato anche me nell’avventura, because of course, potevo non tornare a una vecchia passione ora che ho la scusa di dover betare qualcuno che scrive a riguardo?  
> Ulisse mi è sempre stato antipatico, mentre Penelope mi ha incuriosita particolarmente dopo aver letto “ _Il canto di Penelope_ ” di Margaret Atwood. A quel punto, ricerca dopo ricerca, potevo mica resistere a una versione in cui Penelope potrebbe essere stata amante di Ermes? La mia produzione di storie erotiche parla chiaro, direi ahahah!  
> E magari torno ancora sulla mitologia greca. Dipende dove mi porta la voglia di scrivere le idee che ho in archivio LOL  
> Un ringraziamento speciale a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, che fanno sempre da argine alla mia tremarella.  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> Kan


End file.
